


答案

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: “这几个简单的操作，花了我们五十一年。”
Kudos: 2





	答案

有时候，你望着星空，你会想，到底发生了什么。

因为那组摩尔斯电码数据，你洞悉了引力的秘密。你计算出那个伟大的公式，“墨菲公式”，你带领宇航局把人类一批批送上太空。空间站相继建立起来，于是地上一辈子被教导只盯着地下的孩子们慢慢地、怯懦的抬起头来。

你看着门前那片所剩无几的玉米地。所剩无几，却依然盖满你的视野。你望向天上，天上没有你熟知的星星，只有无边的灰色。你知道这个地区已经没有人住了，你知道远处的火箭中心在一船一船地往新建成的空间站运送幸存者。你知道爸爸是你的幽灵，你从此戴着那块表。但是你并不清楚那是怎么发生的，不是吗？

实际上你有一些模糊的猜想。奇点和黑洞，爸爸一定是进到了那里面，那空间与时间交错的地方。他也许——很可能不会再回来——但是他回来了，回来过了。

宇航局建造你将要移居的空间站的时候问过你的意见，你旁的都没有提，只是选了离虫洞最近的坐标。你还戴着那块表——妈妈的表，爸爸的表，永远振动的秒针——只是凭感觉。你还没有放弃希望。

他来接你了，接你去火箭发射中心。你知道他爱你，在你烧毁田野、发现引力的秘密那天他就在你身旁。你知道他把你视作非凡的女人，智慧的象征，他知道这块表承载了神秘的引力信息。但他不相信那个幽灵是爸爸。谁也不信。

有些东西是能跨越时间的。

你是最后一批离开地球的人类。当你离开那座小屋的时候，沙尘几乎已经将它掩藏。你看着那幢奇迹发生的小屋离你远去远去，飞船与大气发出剧烈的摩擦声，然后你们终于逃逸成功，一切重归无边的寂静。

你思考着这一切。日常的工作并不给你片刻喘息，反重力引擎，曲速机，虫洞旁的引力衡点，空间站持续供给的燃料和动力，还有许多问题亟待解决，但是未来可期。他在你生日给你送花，含蓄地用摩尔斯电码写“我爱你”。

你知道爸爸在的话一定会笑他不敢当面和你说。他不理解完全的你，就好像你不理解到底发生了什么，你不知道爸爸在哪里，他怎么会成为你的幽灵。

你不明白，没关系。你爱他，他爱你。

你结婚、欢爱、有了孩子。你仍然会在实验室待得忘了时间，你丈夫有时候会视频传讯过来假装抱怨，只为了让你能抽空看看你的儿女。他们都很可爱，也很聪明。生活在空间站也渐渐有了规律：实验室——课堂——家。偶尔还有电视节目和演讲的邀请。

你仍戴着表，站在舷窗前。星系现在清晰可辨。思考无法停歇。

问题一个一个突破。你年长起来，年轻的科学家越来越多。幼儿园就开始教孩子认识太阳系，小学就开始教基础的航天机械和宇宙学，教他们认识这个世界。和你小时候不一样了。你老了，最大的女儿也有了孩子。航天局依照你的心愿在虫洞附近放置了探测器。

什么也没有发生。你很耐心，你明白时间的流速有快有慢。

你仍然戴着那块表。表的秒针忠实地振动，未曾前进。

也许哪一天，当手表的时间重新流动，你就见到他了。

当你八十六岁的时候，虫洞附近的探测器接收到了一条夹杂着电流的音频信号。当时你在为新落成的库珀故居展览馆录像，你花白的头发梳得整整齐齐，像上世纪的老妇人一样戴着眼镜和借来的珍珠项链，当节目组的人告诉你这个消息的时候，你感到手腕一阵隐隐的灼痛。

秒针在无人注意的瞬间，向前偏移了几不可察的一点点。

你摘掉项链，披上实验员的白大褂，丝毫没注意到发型已经散乱。在手中的圆珠笔不住颤动的时候，你才注意到，你已经不是计算出墨菲公式的那个三十多岁的女人了。音频信号长达几个小时，只有重复的冗长的音节，没有任何可辨认的信息。你根据虫洞这一侧观测到的卡冈图雅黑洞的信息，算出了时间的倍率，然后你把音频快进了这个大得离谱的倍数。

当爸爸的声音从耳机里传出来的时候，你的眼泪控制不住地流了下来。他说：

“这几个简单的操作，花了我们五十一年。”

他的声音紧张而亢奋，又像是在说俏皮话。他还是那个爸爸，不算休眠的时间，离他离开地球只过去了五十多个小时。那个夜晚，你敲开汤姆的房门。只有你们两个，像小时候那样，当你做噩梦的时候，爸爸会让你到汤姆的房间去睡。

你的哥哥已经九十多岁了，因为劳作和沙尘，他的肺部有不可逆转的损伤，已经在太空舱里卧床了快两年。你把这段声音播放给他听，然后不知道是谁先开始笑，笑着笑着就开始流泪。你们想起在田野中间开着爆了胎的车追逐无人机，爸爸那紧张又亢奋的声音。

有些东西是能跨越时间的，有些东西从未改变。

那天晚上你和汤姆缩在狭小的病床上，两个耄耋老人像两个孩童一样依偎在一起睡着了。当你醒来的时候，你发现汤姆已经睡去了，非常安稳，仿佛爸爸一直陪着你们身旁。

你还活着，手表的秒针还在忠实地振动。探测器传来断断续续的信息，有一些来自一个女声，应该是布兰德博士，她在喊你爸爸的名字。还有你爸爸对布兰德博士说“百分之九十”。

这些信息全部传过来花了大概五六年。此后探测器归于静默。

谁也无法破译这些破碎的信息。但是你大概猜到发生了什么。除了爸爸的声音只有布兰德博士，说明其他人都牺牲了。此后归于静默，因为那场五十年前的顿悟，即将在奇点发生。爸爸进入了视界线之内。他要回来了。

你闭起眼睛。眼泪已经无法像年轻时那样瞬息从脸上划过，你皱纹遍布的脸色泪光纵横。你埋葬了你的哥哥，你埋葬了你的丈夫。但是你还活着，你必须得活着，爸爸向你保证过他会回来，这是一个双向的承诺。

几个简单的操作，五十一年，哈。你可以等，你已经等了这么久，你可以等。这就像是世界上最酷的游戏，引力与时间的秘密只有你和爸爸知晓。你告诉那些采访的学生们爸爸是一个出色的农民，爸爸热爱种田。

只是开个玩笑，爸爸，谁叫你这么长时间还不来看我。

你知道那个十岁的墨菲还在你心中某处。

你的孙女推着轮椅带你来舱首巨大的圆形舷窗前。宇宙的图景在你面前徐徐展开，星空在这短暂的几十年间丝毫未变。手表的秒针忠实地振动。这是你的愿望，你希望在低温休眠之前来看一眼。这广袤的、无垠的、沉寂的、恐怖的温柔的宇宙。

你被唤醒的时候，他站在你的床前，握着你的手。你们的表碰在一起，发出清脆的响声。他说你居然告诉他们我喜欢种田，你说他们不相信我，以为是我自己完成了这一切。他说，我是你的幽灵。你说，我知道。你们的额头相抵，笑着流泪，你想起发现那条信息的晚上你和汤姆也是这样抱着，你的眼前出现无边无际的玉米田。麦浪梭梭，引擎轰鸣。你想，我真是老糊涂了，爸爸怎么和我小时候长得一摸一样。然后你想起来，他的确没有变。

你告诉爸爸，去找布兰德博士。有一种冲动驱使你这么做，把爸爸推离你的身边，送回到他深爱的太空中去。有一种冲动，仿佛无法折返的时间，仿佛你已如幽灵在此地徘徊太久。

这是一个温和的夏日夜晚。太空舱的室内模拟着凉爽的晚风，窗外是和故乡一摸一样的景色，只是少了无边的沙尘。你的爸爸踏上新的旅途，你的孩子们在梦境里望见繁星。

秒针顿了一下，往前走了一格，又走了一格。

你睡去的时候，时间重新开始流动。


End file.
